Skulduggery slash Valkyrie Songfic - Diary of Cain
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: Valkyrie is missing and for once the skeleton detective is ... funny bone less? Pun intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

Skulduggery looked around the room in silence. It had been two months since Val was kidnapped.

Someone had figured out Valkyrie Cain was Darquesse. They took her, an enemy, an enemy Skulduggery swore to find and rip his flesh one tiny piece at a time for taking her away from him. They had just started to become more than friends and before they could relish in their second kiss she was swept away from him.

He searched Gordon's mansion looking for her and clues of how the intruder got in. he couldn't turn to the Sanctuary, now that they knew her dark deadly secret any help was refused unless they could arrest Valkyrie, Skulduggery would not allow this. Even Ghastly wouldn't help; more along the terms he couldn't.

Skulduggery laid down on the bed in one of the many rooms. His thoughts full of wishful hallucinations about Valkyrie, hoping she was safe. He'd over exerted himself, the saying _you can sleep when your dead _was the only thing that remotely could bring him a smirk but it quickly returned to a grimace. Not that anyone besides his favorite awol accessory would have noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is really <em>really<em> short so I MIGHT do a second chapter for this one only or just go back and add on. Enjoy it though and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

This was clearly not planned. Skulduggery woke to himself still inside Gordon's mansion, he stood up and lifted himself off the sheets. Of course his skeletal body didn't even leave a crease. He roamed the mansion reminiscing the times he would tease Valkyrie of eating more than she could fit in the huge mansion alone.

He chuckled to himself and then he spun around quick, he had a glove to his gun when he relaxed. "Echo Gordon, don't do that sneaking around or else I might have to kill you again."

Echo Gordon said nothing.

Skulduggery tilted his cranium. "Come on old man, no harsh feelings here. I wouldn't know what to do with them, only the cute cuddly ones allowed."

Echo Gordon said nothing still. He turned around and walked into the foyer. Skulduggery, his curiosity currently bigger than his ego followed. Echo Gordon walked to bookshelf he paused a moment before he walked straight through. "Um, I may be a living dead skeleton with magic but there are even things i can't do including walk through walls." So suddenly the bookshelf parted and a small storage unit was revealed. Skulduggery stepped forward, inside was a small rectangle metal case and a key hanging from a chain in its side. Beside it, a dust free small journal. Skulduggery didn't like to snoop in other peoples business and he yet liked to snoop all the same. He opened the book and ready quietly what was inside. All the entries were short but their messages were vague. Skulduggery came to the last page and even he was surprised as to what he read.

He took the locket that he'd placed on the table set and opened it. Inside was a picture but it was ruined by time and smudged with brown micro coloring he couldn't make it out. Skulduggery placed the book and locket inside his pocket and closed the front door of the mansion. As he got in the Bentley he pulled his phone out and dialed Ghastly. The tailor yawned and asked grouchily, "yes!?"

"I know how happy you'll be to see this old face but I think i just got a hint as to where Valkyrie might have been once ago."

"What's that got to do with her now?" Ghastly said fully interested.

"I think you should take a look at it nonetheless."

* * *

><p><strong>How did y'all trick me into starting this again? Hint: was it the nice reviews y'all left me under 24 hours of posting? I don't know, and i guess we'll never find out XD. ...so yeah I have no idea where this story is going... wamp<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**You people are unbelievablely awesome, you know that? XD Enjoy! Review! Review today and I'll post the next chapter of this.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Valkyrie opened her eyes. The mere small movement was enough to put her nerves in pain. She squinted trying her best to ignore the tremors in her arms. Her arms that were tired over her head to a metal pole. Valkyrie squirmed her legs around and found them too to be tied on separate poles. She was tied down to a bed. She didn't like where this was going.

She looked around for surroundings, anything to help identify where she was, anything to say is a possible escape route. The lighting the dim and shown only a small portion of the room.

A backwashed, dingy gray for walled single room. Only a table, a mini TV shelf a chair and one door. No doubt her kidnapper was behind their. She wiggled her wrists attempting to prove that this one time her captors knew nothing about tying really good knots. This knot wasn't lossening for nobody. She kicked the side of the poles and hissed in agrivation. She meant to yell but a cloth covered her lips and she suddenly back very thirsty.

Valkyrie screamed as loud as she could muster to be heard through the cloth but it barely was audible.

The door opened,creak giving it away. Valkyrie stopped squirming, stratigizing whether she should pretend she was still asleep.

A figure came in carrying a tray of food. To her worse imagination of the worse possible person to be trapped between sheets and hand rails and her escape route was the one person that unnerved Valkyrie.

"Perfect timing, you're awake. I knew there was something wrong with your blood the moment I tasted its vile in my lips," Dusk hissed then smirked evilly.


End file.
